


Glide

by buryme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, M/M, figure skating, this is an old oneshot I wrote a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buryme/pseuds/buryme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin takes Eren out in an attempt to get him to relax, and to show him a little side hobby of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glide

"Hey, Armin. If I fall, don't you dare try and catch me, I'd kill you." Eren swung his free leg back and forth from the bench, the other leg being occupied by Armin, who was working out the knots Eren had tied in the laces of one of the skates in a failed attempt to tighten them. The comment made the blonde let out a soft laugh. "You're saying that like I haven't felt your dead weight on top of me before," he said with a little grin, his eyes moving up to meet Eren's. Said brunette scoffed, still impatiently swinging his leg. "You finished yet?" Armin coughed, shivering for a second before finishing the laces. "This wouldn't be taking so long had you paid attention to what I said about tying skates, Eren."

"Yeah, well, I've never tied skates before-" The blonde cut him off. "Which is why I told you to let me do it first." Eren opened his mouth to reply, before receiving a look from Armin, and shut it, knowing he'd lost. Armin stood up, offering his hand to the brunette, who took it and stood up, wobbling for a moment. "How do they feel? Too tight?" The blonde kept a hold of his hand, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy. "Nah, they feel good. Almost like combat boots." Armin groaned. "I will never forget the time you dyed your hair neon green and would listen to nothing but heavy metal. Never."

This time Eren was the one to let out a loud laugh, earning glances from other people who were passing by on the way to the rink. "We don't talk about that," he mumbled, shifting his weight from side to side to get used to the skates. Armin was having no trouble whatsoever, though, of course, he'd been doing this for years. "Ready?" He asked, his eyes lighting up in anticipation. "Yeah, whatever, but just don't get me killed," Eren said, knowing that if he somehow got hurt, Mikasa would kill Armin. He stumbled while being led to the entrance to the rink, accidentally making both of them crash into the wall on their left, narrowly avoiding a woman with red hair, she stumbled forward but caught herself. "Ah, shit, sorry-" "Language, Eren-"

The redhead turned to face them, a look of confusion on her face before a gentle smile replaced it. "Hello, Armin!" She said cheerily. Armin, who was still leaning against the wall, his expression one of annoyance, brightened immediately. "Hi, Petra. Sorry about that, he's.. he doesn't really have any," he shot a look to Eren, "experience." The woman, Petra, nodded in understanding. "I see." Armin gestured to Eren. "This is Eren, Eren, this is Petra Ral. She teaches the younger students who take lessons here. She's also a member of the company. The skaters who do competitions." Petra gave a small wave in Eren's direction, returned by the brunette. "Well, I have to go. Lessons start in about two hours, and I have to check up on what I'm going to teach the kids today. Bye Armin, Eren." With that, she turned her back to them, continuing her beeline for one of the offices, clipping her hair back as she walked out of sight. 

After a moment of complete silence from both of them, Eren finally broke the awkward tension between them. "She seems nice." Armin nodded, grabbing a fistful of Eren's jacket and leading him the rest of the way toward the entrance. "Behold," Armin said, grinning at the not-so-crowded ice rink. Eren smiled at the childish act, grabbing the wall for support while Armin stepped onto the rink. He slid backward easily, holding both hands out to Eren. "Come on, now. Your turn," he said, grinning. Eren hesitantly took his hands, putting one foot into the rink, pausing at that moment to look at Armin. "Now the other, Eren, it's okay." The brunette put his other foot onto the rink, leaning forward and losing his balance, causing Armin to slide backwards in order for Eren to settle himself. When he did, though, he raised his head, his nose brushing Armin's, causing both of their faces to redden, but neither of them made any attempt to move, they just stood there, holding onto each other, eyes locked.

"S-see? You're okay," Armin finally said, a soft chuckle brushing Eren's lips. He took a step backward, Eren clutching his forearms. Armin started moving backward, Eren sliding after him, struggling to keep his balance. "It's alright, just relax and it'll be easier." Armin released his grip on Eren's arms, taking one of his hands lightly and guiding him around the rink. Eren kept stumbling, but eventually stopped and figured out where his center of balance was. He shot a smile in Armin's direction, right as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Armin-" "WATCH IT-" Armin turned, just in time to be bashed into by a person that was slightly shorter than him. The man stumbled and broke Armin's fall by catching him by the shirt collar and one of his arms, Armin's eyes widened.

Eren cringed, slammed into the wall from loss of balance, his gaze on Armin and the other man. "L-Levi, uh, sir, I'm- I'm sorry, I-" He regained his balance, though he tripped over his words, something uncommon for him to do unless he was extremely nervous. Something about the man who had unintentionally bodyslammed the smaller blonde had set Eren off, his eye twitching. "Armin, are you-" He was cut off by the blonde sending him a panicked look, one that said clearly, "Don't interfere". "Arlert," the man, Levi mumbled. Armin's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Don't do that, you stupid kid." Levi shot a look to Eren, before clapping the red-faced boy on the back and zipping away, gathering speed and doing a triple lutz. Eren watched in amazement and somehow made his way toward Armin, nearly falling onto the blonde when he reached him.

"Armin, you okay!?" He nearly screamed, his eyes full of worry. He knew what it felt like to be grabbed by the shirt collar like that, it hurt like hell. Armin rubbed his neck and nodded, catching his breath. "Who was that?" Eren asked after a moment. "Th-that's Levi-" The blonde coughed. "He's my instructor. The, uh, the advanced kids like me, he teaches us. He's also the best on the team." Armin tilted his head. "You, uh, you're okay, too, right?" Eren nodded, pulling the blonde closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Uh, hold onto me, that must've hurt.. A lot.." Armin sighed, looking up at him. "We both know that'll make you fall. I'm fine, Eren, see?"

He unlatched himself from the taller boy, motioning for him to stay before speeding a lap around the rink and ending in a flying sit spin, a large, goofy grin on his face when he slowed to a stop in front of the brunette, who's mouth was agape. "You- A-and-" Eren looked around the rink, then back at Armin. "I, uh, I've been doing this for a long time.." Eren ruffled his hair. "Explains why you never have weekends off." The blonde desperately tried to fix his hair, swatting Eren's hand away from him. "Armin, you should join the company." This made the blonde freeze.

"J-join.. The team..?" Eren nodded. "I-I.. I can't.." He felt his eyes start to water, shaking his head. "I-I'd ruin everything, I'd bring them down-" "No." Armin felt himself pulled into the taller boy's chest, he rested his forehead on Eren's collarbone. "Don't say that, Armin. You'd bring them to the top.. Although, it's your choice. I'm not forcing you, I'm.. I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to the top of Armin's head, unaware of what he was doing. Armin said nothing, just picked up his head coolly, offering a small smile to Eren, as thanks. He felt that if he spoke he'd burst into tears at the moment. He instead grabbed both of Eren's hands and began to glide backward easily, Eren almost stumbling, but finding his balance again.

"Hey, Armin, it's a little cold, hm?" Armin slowed to a stop, nodding. "We can go and sit in the café and eat popcorn if you want." Eren nodded. "Sounds good," he said, grinning while being led back to the entrance to the rink, sitting on a bench next to Armin and untying the laces of the skates. Armin stood up after taking his off. "Stay here. I'm getting my bag." He walked off, and Eren leaned back, looking down at the rental skates in his lap. He stayed in that position until Armin returned with his bag and their shoes, sticking his own skates into the bag and putting his shoes on, Eren going to the counter to give the rental skates back. Armin slung the bag over his shoulder and pulled Eren up, who commented on how it felt like they were still moving on the ice. This made Armin laugh, and he moved them to the back of the little concession's area, where they served popcorn. Armin left Eren alone again to go and get the popcorn.

While Armin was gone, Eren pulled his phone out of his pocket, huffing at the cracked screen. He had one text from Mikasa, it said, "Don't stay out too late." He furrowed his eyebrows at the message, his cheeks heating up slightly. He turned his phone off and put it away when Armin came back with a medium sized bag of popcorn. Eren figured he should've probably responded to his sister, and took his phone back out, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He sent the reply and waited for Mikasa to respond when he felt something hit him in the forehead, and saw a piece of popcorn land on his phone. He looked up and saw Armin, his chin resting on his free hand, the other hand raised to throw another piece at him. Eren took note of the little smirk Armin had on his face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," Eren said, leaning over the table toward Armin. "Well, technically I already did." He raised an eyebrow. "Shut up, you little smartass." With that, Eren leaned forward completely, tilting Armin's chin up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling backward before the blonde had a chance to respond. Eren sat back, crossed his arms, and watched Armin raise his fingers to his lips, his face slowly reddening, and their eyes locked again, Armin's wide, Eren's had a certain light to them that said, "I win."

They both burst into laughter.


End file.
